Heterocromia, El sello de las dos esencias
by M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A
Summary: A veces me pregunto que soy yo... un monstruo con disfraz humano o un humano con disfraz de monstruo; supongo que al final no importa el resultado es el mismo dolor y pena, pero si debia ser un monstruo si debía serlo, lo sería por ella.
1. Prologo

**Declaraciones**

Los personajes, conceptos, frases, poderes y demás le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Mia solo la loca idea de mezclar todo con un par de mis ideas y buala un FanFiction.

Futa Bella X Rose X Jane

Angie X Hermanas Denali

Victoria X Heidi

Em X Ed

Ali X J

Ch X Es

Reinas Volturi

* * *

 **Prologo**

A veces me pregunto qué soy yo... un monstruo con disfraz humano o un humano con disfraz de monstruo; supongo que al final no importa el resultado es el mismo dolor y pena, pero si debía ser un monstruo sí debía serlo, lo sería por ella.

\- "Jack… no quiero morir" - me dijo mientras tosía sangre

\- " Y no lo harás" - Le prometí

El baño de sangre que siguió para mantener mi promesa sólo era el preludio de nuestra historia, tan vaga e irreal, que parecía un sueño hasta que todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar.


	2. Chapter 1 Primer encuentro

**Declaraciones**

Los personajes, conceptos, fraces, poderes y demás le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Mia solo la loca idea de mezclar todo con un par de mis ideas y buala un FanFiction.

 ** _\- "Mia" - Sueños y voces que ve/escucha Bella_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Primer encuentro**

 **Punto De Vista Bella  
**

 _ **\- "Jack…. Jack… Jack…" - una mujer gritaba desesperada; la observe detenidamente era pelirroja y sus ojos eran… ¿carmesíes? ; corría hacia mí, mientras seguía repitiendo "Jack". Cuando me alcanzó, tomo mis hombros y dijo – "Jack tienes que limpiarte e ir a trabajar" - su voz era suave y hermosa como el tintinear de campanas. Tras oír sus palabras le sonreí y mire mi cuerpo tenía razón, estaba sucia. Estábamos en un callejón y nuestras ropas eran algo viejas parecíamos sacadas del siglo XIX; pero había algo que atrapó mi atención mi vestimenta era de hombre, no es que sea muy femenina pero tampoco había llegado a estos extremos… creo.**_

 _ **\- "lo siento no era mi intención ensuciarme" - le dije mi voz era de disculpa, pero en ella no había remordimiento, después de todo no me molesta estar cubierta de lodo… Victoria… espera Victoria…**_

 _ **\- "Jack ... Jack Jack ..." -**_

Mi visión se comenzó a hacer borrosa y todo comenzó a dar vueltas…

\- "atattata" - me desperté al caer de la cama, una capa de sudor frío cubría mi cuerpo, estaba de vuelta en mi habitación.

Suspire con cansancio y me dirigí a mi baño donde me lavé la cara y me cambié de ropa para poder comenzar mis ejercicios matutinos.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando Charlie dijo – "Bells son casi las cinco de la madrugada ¿porque estas despierta?" -

\- "lo siento, pero tuve insomnio" - algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía comentarle a mis... padres sobre el sueño o las voces – "Voy a realizar mi carrera matutina, hasta luego Charlie" - frunció el ceño cuando lo llame por su nombre, pero simplemente no puedo referirme a él como padre o a Renée como madre suena raro como si fuera un error, una mentira.

 _ **\- "Jack…" -**_

Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos llegué a mi prado; era hermoso y tranquilo, respire tranquila en una completa paz como si aquí con solo naturaleza rodeándome no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse después de todo la naturaleza es fácil de comprender toma lo que necesita cuando lo necesita y ya, no consume sin ton ni son. Y todo está en perfecta armonía…

 _ **\- "Jack…" -**_

Un aullido me sacó de mis pensamientos, Shadow y Storm corrían hacia mí felices de verme, ellos son una clara muestra de cuan mejores son los animales a las personas como amigos y aliados. Cuando eran apenas unos cachorros, un cazador furtivo mató a su manada, yo tenía 10 años y me había escapado de casa porque Charlie y Renée no dejaban de discutir sobre quien sabe que… cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron Shadow se puso enfrente de Storm de manera protectora, así que les hable bajito tratando de convencerlos de que estaban a salvo, por una extraña razón me creyeron así que cuando escuche al cazador acercarse los tomé y corrí a casa.

Cuando llegue Charlie estaba gritando mi nombre hacia el bosque, cuando me vio parecía aliviado, pero había algo más en sus ojos que no supe identificar; al notar a mis nuevos amigos Charlie me dijo con tono severo - "Bells de donde sacaste a estos dos" - Le conté la historia y llamó a unos amigos de la reserva, para que lo ayudaran a encontrar al cazador, así que como buen sheriff salió a proteger a su pueblo.

Entre a la casa y Renée ya no estaba, así que les di leche y carne del refrigerador a mis dos nuevos amigos y espere, para cuando Charlie volvió ya le había puesto nombres a los lobeznos. Me dijo que los chicos de la reserva los cuidaría, pero yo no quería y por los gemidos de estos dos supe que ellos tampoco; Billy le dijo a Charlie que los lobos me veían como su alfa así que si prometía cuidarlos, podrían quedarse.

Como es obvio lo prometí y aquí estamos 7 años después… mis amigos y yo volvimos a casa poco después del amanecer. Me duche y luego me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros negros, unas botas estilo militar negras, una playera de tirantes roja y una camisa de franela tipo vaquero de cuadros roja y negra.

Baje a desayunar un poco de yogurt con granola y les di de comer a mis lobos. Lave los trastes y subí a acabar de arreglarme. Me puse mi pistolera en la pierna derecha que llevaba mis cosas de emergencia una linterna, una brújula, una bolsa... etc. y las personales como mi cartela, celular y llaves.

Me puse mis guantes de motocicleta, mis gafas estilo aviador y mi cuchillo de caza en la con su funda en mi pierna derecha cubiertos por mi pantalón y bota.

Tome mi laptop una Lenovo Y510P, y la puse en mi mochila con mi carpeta y de más cosas para la escuela. La puse en mi hombro y me dirigí a mi camioneta una chevrolet cheyenne 2015 high country. Yo amo a mi chica abrí la caja para que mi manada pudiera subir y luego me dirigí a la cabina para ponerme en marcha a la escuela… segundo año de secundaria en Forks High School esto iba a ser tan fastidioso… odio la escuela… en fin.

Al llegar al estacionamiento me sorprendí porque alguien había tomado mi lugar con un Jeep y un volvo… bueno técnicamente mi lugar eran tres cajones y yo estacionaba en el medio y los otros los dejaban libres, pero bueno... estacione y con fastidio baje del auto y mire a mí alrededor en busca de mi amiga Ang. Cuando la ubique note a 6 desconocidos a su alrededor y a una rubia demasiado cerca, eso me molesto porque aunque nuestro noviazgo no era por amor si no por conveniencia esa chica era mía y nadie toca lo que es mío.

 _ **\- "A veces soy espeluznante" -**_ Dijo una es voz burlona en mi cabeza y de cierta forma tenía razón mi personalidad era muy posesiva lo mío es mío y si bien Ángela Weber y yo no nos amamos como pareja si lo hacemos como amigos, y ella era de la manada así que no la alejaría de mí.

Camina firme hacia ellos con mis lobos flanqueando. Abrace a Ang por los hombros y ella en automático abrazo mi cintura

\- "Hola" -

\- "Hola Bells, estos son los Cullen son nuevos en la ciudad" -

\- "oh la familia del doctor" -

\- "sip"- fue su sencilla respuesta y luego se dirigió a los Cullen

– "esta es Bella Swan mi… mi novia" - finalizó con duda.

Su forma de hablar me perturbó, pero no deje que se mostrar y observé a cada uno de los nuevos y eran por supuesto la rubia libidinosa que parecía dolida, un chico que consume demasiadas esteroides de la mano de un chico con rostro afeminado, un tipo melancólico mirando a una chica enana que parecía perturbada o sorprendida incluso tal vez ambas. Y por último una super modelo con el cuerpo más perfecto que yo allá visto y una mirada entre ira y dolor, quise consolarla pero el jalón de Angie para que la siguiera a la escuela me detuvo.

La seguí obedientemente al notar el miedo en su mirada y al parecer alguien más lo noto porque oí una serie de gruñidos provenir de atrás de mí. - "Storm Shadow" – dije mientras palmeaba mi pierna, mis dos amigos corrieron hacia mí, pero antes lanzaron un último gruñido. Caminamos hasta nuestros casilleros, que estaban uno al lado del otro, sin decir una palabra. Saque del casillero lo que necesitaba y lo cerré despacio.

\- "¿Qué pasó allá Angie?" – le pregunté con calma.

\- … - silesio fue mi única respuesta, ya que cerró su casillero y se fue sin decirme nada.

\- "Shadow ve" – dije mientras señalaba a Ang tal vez está molesta conmigo, pero la seguiré protegiendo. **_\- "Es mía" -_**

Sentí que me observaban voltee y me topé con la mirada de los Cullen, fruncí el ceño, no sé cómo, ni por qué, pero esto era su culpa, Ang estaba molesta conmigo por su maldita culpa. Ellos parecían consternados. Y tomé mi decisión quería saber qué pasaba así que seguí a Ang con Storm tras de mí.

La encontré sentada en una de las mesas del jardín frente a la cafetería, y digo mesa porque estaba sentada en la mesa con los pies apoyados en la banca cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca la escuche sollozar, despacio para no asustarla me senté atrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda, Ang se acurruco en mi abrazo mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran con más fuerza. _**\- "Pagaran, Pagaran" -**_ Yo deje que se desahogará, la sostuve mientras lloraba sin decir palabra alguna solo recordando que siempre estaría aquí para ella. - "puedes llevarme a casa Bells" - dijo tan bajo que apenas la escuche - "claro cariño" - contesté con voz tranquila.

La tomé en mis brazos al estilo novia con mis lobos flanqueando, la lleve a mi auto y la conduje a su casa en completo silencio, porque ambos lo necesitábamos ella para poner su mente en orden y yo porqué imágenes de una escenas similar pasaban por mi mente de la chica de mis sueños, ** _Victoria, **ell** a lloraba y yo la consolaba alguien o algo había masacrado a su aldea y solo ella sobrevivió gracias a que en su carrera loca por escapar se topó conmigo. La escena salta a diversas imágenes de Vic llorando y yo consolarla hasta que su sonrisa aparecía de nuevo en su rostro._**

Aparque frente a su casa y me di vuelta para abrir a mis amigos y tomar a Ang en brazos y llevársela a su habitación, donde la deposité en su cama y me recosté con ella abrazándola haciendo una promesa silenciosa de permanecer a su lado. **_\- "ella es mía"-_** dijo la voz

\- "Sé que es egoísta Bells, pero quiero que permanezcas a mi lado siempre" – dijo mientras giraba en mis brazos. _**\- "Siempre" -**_

\- "Yo siempre estaré de tu lado Ang, ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?" – se separó un poco de mí y tomó aliento.

\- "Voy a romper contigo…" - dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

 _ **\- "Sabes que debes temerme, cierto... buena chica"-**_

\- "¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?" - Dije extrañada

\- "El sábado conocía a alguien que me gusta mucho y yo… yo…" - le sonreí

\- "Ang, ambas sabemos que solo era una treta para alejar a Jessica de mí, yo te quiero Ang, es más te amo, pero como mi mejor amiga y nunca, nunca me interpondría entre tu felicidad y tú" – ella sonrió y me abrazo – "gracias Bells eres la mejor amiga del mundo" – yo sonreí burlonamente – "Eso espero me esfuerzo mucho por el título" – reímos.

\- "Y quien es al que tengo que amenazar… digo conocer amistosamente por ser el interés amoroso de mi Ang" – dije mientras sonreía socarronamente. **_\- "Mia" -_** Ella se rio y golpeo despacio mi brazo – "de hecho ya lo hiciste…" – me sorprendí – "¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?" –

\- "En la mañana en el estacionamiento, la rubia con sonrisa juguetona" – dijo mientras se sonrojaba – "la rubia que quería robar a mi chica" - exclame con falsa conmoción, _**\- "bueno el amor es ciego" -**_ a lo que Ang me golpeó con una almohada susurrando algo que sonó como bruto.

Como era obvio no volvimos a la escuela, pasamos el día viendo series y jugando videojuegos.

Los Señores Weber me invitaron a cenar, sus padres sabían del acuerdo entre Angie y yo así que fue fácil explicarles, y así entre burlas y juegos cenamos. Mientras el Sr. weber y yo recogimos la mesa me preguntó

\- "¿segura que esta todo bien?" -

\- "Si, Sr. lo está"- **_\- "No, ella es mia"-_**

\- "De acuerdo" - Sin más terminamos y como era tarde me invitaron a pasar la noche y nos fuimos a dormir.

 _ **\- "Jack ... Jack" -**_

Me desperté y Angie se agitó a mi lado… la abrace lo que la calmo y a mi me tranquilizo.

 ** _\- "Mía" -_**

No lo entiendo, ¿por que aumenta la frecuencia de esto? y ¿por que derepente soy tan posesiva de Angie?... mucho ruido en mi mente, pero logré conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **Punto De Vista Rosalie**

Mi familia y yo habíamos vuelto a Forks, pero con una sutil diferencia nuestros primos los Denali nos habían acompañado, Alice había convencido a todos que era lo mejor, inclusive había llamado a los Vulturi para avisarles… y al parecer eran creyentes del dicho nunca apuestes contra Alice, por que no pusieron ninguna objeción es más era como si estuvieran esperando su llamada.

En fin, llegamos a Forks poco después de que el semestre comenzará, el Sábado 17 de octubre de 2015, para ser especifica, por que es importante, por que fue la primera vez que la vi… estaba en ropa de deporte parecia que habia estado corriendo toda la mañana, era hermosa, la seguí mientra corría, vi como llego a su casa y la escuche ducharse.

Salió a su patio y llamó - "Storm Shadow" - vi con asombro a un par de lobos acercarse y juguetear con ella, como si me sintieran voltearon a verme y gruñeron, ella volteo, pero no alcanzo a ver me… creo, por un momento me pareció ver reconocimiento en su rostro, pero tan pronto como llegó se fue.

Subió a sus lobos a su auto y se montó en el camión y se marchó, la seguí, pero me detuve cuando me percate que habíamos llegado al frontera. La observe hasta que se perdió en el camino… resople y volví a cazar, pero no me aleje demasiado de la frontera, estaba inquieta, supuse que lo que sentía era la llamada de mi compañera, pero no estaba segura ya que todo el tiempo llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol, quien las necesita en Forks… y tambien se sentia como si algo faltara, después me enteraría que sentí algo similar a lo que las hermanas Denali sentían.

Para cuando la escuche regresar ya era noche, la seguí a su casa. Estaba a salvo, así que me fui a mi casa donde había una gran conmoción.

Al parecer Kate se había encontrado con su compañera, las hermanas estaban extasiadas habían estado juntas durante mucho tiempo, pero sabían que algo faltaba y al fin lo habían encontrado. Estaba feliz por ellas, pero yo estaba en mi propio mundo.

El domingo pasó volando, mi compañera estuvo todo el dia frente a su PC, jugando, escribiendo, leyendo… jugando sobre todo.

Al llegar el Lunes yo sabía que al fin tendría la posibilidad de conocerla, estaba extasiada y no era la única Kate estaba muy feliz también al igual que Tanya e Irina que le daban un montón de recomendaciones, por desgracia Kate era la unica que podia pasar por estudiante de preparatoria, así que ellas tendrían que esperar para conocer a su compañera.

Nos estacionamos en un lugar bastante apartado y con tres cajones libres, caminamos cerca del edificio principal donde Kate empieza a agitar los brazos como loca, llamando la atención de una chica con gafas, esta se acercó con timidez y empezó a platicar con Kate y los otros, pero yo los ignore buscando a mi compañera… mía, se escucha tan bien.

Pasaron unos minutos y vi su camioneta, esta se dirigió a nuestros coches y se detuvo un momento para después aparcar entre nuestro coches. Salió y dejó bajar a sus lobos, por que la escuela permite que los traiga. Volteo a ver por todo el lugar, su mirada se poso en nosotros y cuando vio a Kate y su chica su lenguaje corporal cambio parecía enfadada, camino con paso firme hacia nosotros; no, caminó hacia ella, hacia esa humana, puso su brazo sobre sus hombros y dijo:

\- "Hola" - esa chica abrazó su cintura, apreté los dientes.

\- "Hola Bells, estos son los Cullen son nuevos en la ciudad" - Nos Presentó

\- "oh la familia del doctor" - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

\- "sip"- dijo con timidez.

\- "esta es Bella Swan mi… mi novia" - Tartamudeo, ¿¡su que!?, esta estúpida humana cree que puede tomar como suyo lo mío, estaba furiosa pero al mismo tiempo quería llorar.

Bella, mi Bella me miró como queriendo acercarse, pero la humana la jalo y mi Bella la siguió, no ven, eres mía no de ella… vuelve. Me volvi furiosa a Kate - " ¿Que diablos le pasa a tu humana?" - y lo note no era la única sufriendo, frunci el seño.

\- "No lo entiendo" - dijo Alice llamando nuestra atención y su mirada se perdió y de repente sonrió con alivio, se dirigió a Kate y a mí y nos hizo el ademán de seguirla eso hicimos todos y las vimos en sus casilleros, la humana se fue y mi Bella hizo que un lobo la siguiera eso me enfado mas y a Kate, ya que esta le gruño a mi Bella y yo gruñí en respuesta, nos miramos y suspiramos con fastidio, esto apesta.

Cuando volví la mirada mi Bella iba detrás de esa… humana.

\- "se que se ve mal, pero siganlas, al final estarán felices… pero recuerden no interferir" - Nos sonrió y se fue saltando arrastrando a Jas, Emmet y Edward los siguieron. Kate y yo nos miramos, y sin más con sigilo las seguimos.

Bella encontro a la chica y con cuidado se sento detras suyo y la abrazo, la chica lloro y mi Bella la consolaba.

\- "puedes llevarme a casa Bells" - dijo la humana.

\- "claro cariño" - contestó; gruñí, pero las palabras de Alice volvieron a mi, no interfieran.

La tomó en sus brazos estilo novia con sus lobos flanqueando… Nunca apuestes contra Alice, Rose, ten paciencia, paciencia.

Las seguimos hasta la casa de la chica y escuchamos cómo subieron a su cuarto y se recostaron, controlate Rose, me dije ante el impulso de correr y llevarme a mi Bella lejos de esa humana.

\- "Sé que es egoísta Bells" - comenzó con su corazón latiendo como loco y fue cuando lo note olía a miedo y al parecer no fui la única ya que Kate grullo a mi lado - "pero quiero que permanezcas a mi lado siempre" – continuo, mientras temblaba.

\- "Yo siempre estaré de tu lado Ang, ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?" –

\- "Voy a romper contigo…" - y comenzó a llorar, en ese momento una gran gama de sentimientos me invadieron, por un lado sentí felicidad tendría una oportunidad con mi amor, pero tambien senti dolor por el pesar que sentiría y enojo como se atreve este ser insignificante a herir a mi compañera.

\- "¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?" - Dijo extrañada, más confundida que preocupada o dolida, lo cual me alivio y confundió.

\- "El sábado conocía a alguien que me gusta mucho y yo… yo…" - Kate dejó escapar un chillido cual quinceañera.

\- "Ang, ambas sabemos que solo era una treta para alejar a Jessica de mí, yo te quiero Ang es más te amo, pero como mi mejor amiga y nunca, nunca me interpondría entre tu felicidad y tu" – espera ¿que?… ¿¡que!?. Mire a Kate y ambas estábamos felices y llenas de esperanza.

– "gracias Bells eres la mejor amiga del mundo" –

– "Eso espero me esfuerzo mucho por el título" – Kate y yo las acompañamos en su risa.

\- "Y quien es al que tengo que amenazar… digo conocer amistosamente por ser el interés amoroso de mi Ang" – Sonreí al parecer no soy la única con instinto protector.

– "de hecho ya lo hiciste…" –

– "¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?" –

\- "En la mañana en el estacionamiento, la rubia con sonrisa juguetona" – y la sonrisa de Kate creció.

Nos quedamos un poco más, pero por la tarde Tanya llamo a Kate, al parecer se enteró de lo que paso y queria detalles, Kate quería contarles pero no por telefono, pero ambas dudamos en dejar a nuestros amores, pero Alice nos dijo que estarian bien y confiando en ella nos fuimos a dar la espléndida noticia.


	3. Chapter 2 El monstruo se asoma

**Declaraciones**

Los personajes, conceptos, fraces, poderes y demás le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Mia solo la loca idea de mezclar todo con un par de mis ideas y buala un FanFiction.

 _ **\- "Mia" - Sueños y voces que ve/escucha Bella**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **El monstruo se asoma**

* * *

 **Punto De Vista Bella  
**

 _ **Tom tom tom…** _**-** ¿que es eso?

 ** _Tom tom tom_ _…_ -** Golpes… No

Tom tom tom ... - ...-

 ** _Tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom_**

 ** _Tom tom tom… -_** ¡Latidos!

 _ **Tom tom tom… -**_ Pero ¿de quien?

 _ **Tom tom tom… -**_ En realidad importa esto es… hermoso, es pacífico

 ** _Tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom ..._**

 ** _Tom to… Ruido, rojo, gritos, movimiento, dolor; -_** todo se mueve tan rápido, no distingo nada, que está pasando, paren me lastiman, no, no, alto por favor no, no quiero irme por favor paren, paren...

\- "Paren… Paren" - Están gritando

\- "Paren… Paren" - Ang está diciendo algo, no se que está diciendo, no la escucho, los gritos se incrementan, sus padres entran al cuarto el Sr. Weber intenta hablarme, pero es el mismo resultado, extiende su mano y algo lo golpea, espera esa es mi mano… gritos, yo estoy gritando, quiero parar, pero no puedo… Ang sale del abrazo de su madre y me abraza, luchó contra ella, pero me abraza con más fuerza; estamos asi un buen rato y poco a poco me calmo… estoy empapada en sudor y me invade una profunda tristeza, solo abrazo a Ang.

Me separo de Angela lentamente temiendo que si la suelto desaparecerá, pero la suelto y limpio mis lagrimas, que rayos acaba de pasar, Ang y sus padres me miran expectantes.

\- "lo siento" - le digo a nadie en particular Tom tom tom… Me estremezco, esta sensación es horrible, ya no es pacífica, está ligada a gritos y dolor, mucho dolor.

La Sra. Webber se acerca con cuidado y me abraza - "No te preocupes cariño" - me dice en un susurro que apenas escucho.

El resto de la mañana pasa de manera borrosa, me ducho y visto, **_Tom tom tom…_** desayunamos, _ **Tom tom tom…**_ juego con mis lobos en lo que los Weber hablan, _**Tom tom tom…**_ conduzco a la escuela… _**Tom tom tom…**_ Ang toca mi hombro, tomó su mano tal vez con mucha fuerza porque ella suelta un quejido, la suelto, ella me sonríe _**Tom tom tom…**_ ¿Que rayos esta pasando? Tom tom tom… Bajamos de la camioneta, voy atrás por mis lobos, pero no estan, miro a Ang.

\- "No los subiste, ¿Recuerdas?" -

\- "Por supuesto" - miento

Caminamos hacia el edificio principal y Ang se aleja sutilmente de mi, _**Tom tom tom…**_ Llegamos a los casilleros, Ang saca sus cosas yo solo miro el mio. Ang toma un respiro y se acerca a mi.

\- "Bells si quieres podemos hablar de lo de esta mañana" - **_Tom tom tom…_** Y en menos de un segundo la tengo clavada contra los casilleros, sus cosas estan por todo el piso, **_Tom tom tom…_** y le digo - "NO HAY NADA DE QUÉ HABLAR, ME ENTIENDES" - _**Tom tom tom…**_ la azotó contra los casilleros - "ME ENTIE..." -

Alguien me empujo lejos de Angela, **_Tom tom tom…_** Alzó la vista y veo a la rubia esa, _ **Tom tom tom…**_ Gruñó, y me levanto, Tom tom tom… ella se aproxima a mi, esta enfadada, pero Ángela pone su mano en su hombro y dice - "Bells por favor" - que estoy haciendo, una mano se posa en bicep, es de la modelo _**Tom tom tom…**_ \- "Ahh"- Me quejo y me sacudo su mano, sin más me voy al baño.

 ** _Tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom ..._**

Mi dolor, se convierte en enojo, mientra veo repetirse mi mañana en mi mente y luego en ira al recordar a la rubia, comienzo a golpear todo a mi paso, TODO es rojo y quiero que todo arda.

 _ **Tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom ...**_

Cuando por fin me calmo, me siento en el piso del baño e intento encontrar un poco de paz.

\- "Vaya, si que hay problemas en el paraíso" - dice una voz nasal que detesto

\- "sabes Dulzura, si yo fuera tu novia estaría aquí calmandote y no lloriqueando en brazos de otra" - Jessica finaliza con una sonrisa que estoy segura se suponía ser seductora, pero en realidad tiene el efecto contrario.

\- "No estoy de humor Streisand" - le respondo con rudeza

\- "Pero Dulzura…" - No la dejó terminar, la tomó del cuello y aprieto, más y más; y sucede, siento una descarga de adrenalina, satisfacción y alivio, por un momento me siento mejor, mientras Jessica… Jessica es un nombre bonito no me habia dado cuenta, muy bonito para ella, Jessica… Jess… no, todavía muy bonito, Oh lo tengo sica, jeje si es perfecto, sica se queda sin aire y sus ojos comienzan a perder su brillo

 ** _\- "JACK, JACK DETENTE VAS A MATARLA" - Me grita Victoria_** , Victoria, Victoria, Victoria, repito su nombre como un mantra tranquilizante, Victoria, Victoria, Victoria, tres veces lo digo, tres veces lo repito, Victoria, Victoria, Victoria.

Me aparto de sica con mi respiración alterada como si hubiera corrido en un maratón, sica tose mientras intenta recuperar el aliento, la miro a través de los restos del espejo en la pared y sonrió; caminó lentamente hacia sica, acaricio su rostro y me aproximo a su oído - "Terminaremos después"- se retuerce intentando apartarse, pero la sujetó y la miró fijamente, pero ella aparta su mirada, me rio - "Terminaremos después... Dulzura"- le digo de manera burlona y ella lloriquea.

Salgo del baño riendo y me dirijo a clase con mi buen humor recobrado, llego tarde a mi primer clase que es de dos módulos, apenas, pero llege, le sonrió a la maestra que me ve enfadada, pero no dice nada, cuando sus ojos bajan y se enfocan en mis manos sus ojos se abren con sorpresa - "sus manos Señorita Swan" - me dice preocupada, dirijo mi atención a estas, estan llenas de cortes y sangrando, no me habia dado cuenta.

\- "Accidente en mi carrera matutina" - le digo

\- "¿Por eso llego tarde?"- pregunta

asiento con la cabeza. - "Bien, pero tenga mas cuidado, debe ir a la enfermería" -

\- "Lo tendré y no es necesario tengo lo que requiero en mi piernera" - le digo con una sonrisa y sin más me siento en mi lugar al lado de Ang, que me mira con duda y dolor, le sonrío y digo - "Hablamos después" - ella asiente mientras sus ojos se iluminan, me ayuda a limpiar y vendar mis manos mientras nuestra clase de historia pasa.

 _ **\- "Jack" -**_

Es curioso al principio escucharla era extraño, pero ahora se que Victoria solo quiere ayudarme, como si quisiera calmarme.

 _ **\- "Jack" -**_

En algún punto del tercer periodo Storm y Shadow llegaron a clases y Ang se relajo un poco más, pero siguió sin decirme una palabra. Para cuando el almuerzo llego tenia mucha hambre como si no hubiera comido en días, así que nos dirigimos a la cafetería, donde compre un monto de comida de la cafetería para mi y para Ang, pero más para mi.

 _ **\- "Jack" -**_

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y comimos en silencio, bueno Ang comió yo devore, mientras "comíamos" senti la mirada atenta de alguien, no le di importancia , pero para el final del almuerzo ya me estaba sacando de quicio así que me dispuse a buscar al causante de mi incomodidad, pero la voz de Ang me distrajo.

\- "Bella ¿qué pasó esta mañana?" - **_Tom tom tom…_** Me estremecí ante la pregunta, Ang se tenso y yo tomé su mano con delicadeza **_\- "Si no quieres dañarla conviértela en tu ancla, en tu familia" -_** Respire profundamente y pensé en todo lo que Ang representa para mi es como mi hermana en todo menos en la sangre, me relaje.

\- "No lo se, bueno… no estoy segura, Ang, creo que… - me callé, de repente sentí más miradas sobre mi

\- "Crees que, Bells" - me dijo con calma

\- "Podemos hablar después en el prado…" - ella se estremeció, pero yo continué hablando - "mira, Ang te juro que nunca más te volveré a lastimar" - Y lo supe nunca más la lastimara, no tendría esa intención al menos, sería un error por omisión. Como apoyando mis lobos soltaron un aullido corto, Ang nos sonrió y yo la abrace y bese su cabeza.

Después de eso hablamos de cosas al azar, y toda la jornada escolar paso, más rápido de lo que desearía, no quería tener que explicarme a Ang, temía perderla.

 ** _\- "Yo siempre te amare, eres mi hermana y mi heroína" - me dijo una dulce vos y yo dije para mi - "si esta dulce niña puede amarme que tan mala puedo ser" -_**

Esa imagen mental me tranquilizo… un poco.

* * *

 **Punto De Vista Rosalie**

Era de madrugada cuando sentí una incomodidad en mi pecho quise correr hacia mi compañera, pero algo en mi corazón me dijo que eso no era lo correcto, ese pensamiento me devastó, ella no me necesita…

La opresión no se desvanecía, ya era hora de ir a la escuela y me sentia tan mal como antes, llegamos a la escuela y entramos, era tarde y mi compañero a un no llegaba, pero la podía sentir acercarse, así que espere.

La escuche llegar y bajarse de su camioneta.

\- "No los subiste, ¿Recuerdas?" - dijo la humana de las Denali

\- "Por supuesto" - replicó con incertidumbre

Entraron al edificio y algo se veía realmente mal, mi Bella parecía estar sufriendo perdida en sus pensamientos y la humana parecía preocupada, le lanzaba miradas fugaces a mi Bella como temiendo que colapsara.

Cuando terminó de sacar sus cosas, la humana suspiro y se dirijio a mi Bella.

\- "Bells si quieres podemos hablar de lo de esta mañana" - Tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta tenía clavada a la chica contra los casilleros, sus cosas callaron y le gritó - "NO HAY NADA DE QUÉ HABLAR, ME ENTIENDES" - la azota contra los casilleros - "ME ENTIE..." -

Kate se movió tan rápido y tan humanamente como pudo y la apartó bruscamente de su compañera, estaba molesta y yo en shock, mi compañero no puede ser así, no debe lastimar a los que dice amar, recuerdos doloroso pasan por mi mente, pero los detengo, cien años no pasan si que aprendas un par de cosas.

Bella se levanta, Kate avanza hacia ella enfadada y yo estoy apunto de hacerle frente, pero la humana pone su mano en su hombro y dice - "Bells por favor" - pongo mi mano en el bicep de mi Bella - "Ahh"- se queja y se sacude mi mano y se va, duele, pero denuevo se que debo darle su espacio.

Mi Bella camina hacia el baño, mientras Kate le dice a su compañera - "¿Estás bien?" - está solo asiente y la abraza.

Bella parece estar teniendo la rabieta de su vida, porque comenzó a destruir el baño, miro a mi alrededor para no pensar en ello; por increíble que parezca parece que solo un puñado de estudiantes se percató de lo que pasó y el grupo se disipa rápidamente, entre ellos una chica que parece seguir a mi Bella al baño, escucha el caos de adentro y prudentemente espera.

\- "Gracias, debo irme" - Dice la humana

\- "espera, ¿Ella te ha…"- Kate se corta, pero todos sabemos lo que queria preguntar

\- "Bella nunca lo haría" -

\- "pero lo hizo" - replica Kate

\- "Mira… solo…"- Salvada por la campana, se aleja de nosotros rápidamente

Kate me mira y yo le sostengo la mirada, ella suspira y se va; me dirijo a clases, mi instinto me dice que no debo estar serca de mi Bella, lo que me confunde ¿no debo desear estar siempre con ella?

Bella se calma y unos momentos después la musaraña entra. - "Vaya, si que hay problemas en el paraíso, sabes Dulzura" - Aprieto los dientes así que de esta hablaban la otra noche - "si yo fuera tu novia estaría aquí calmandote y no lloriqueando en brazos de otra" - Perra, como si tuvieras oportunidad.

\- "No estoy de humor Streisand" - le responde con ira.

\- "Pero Dulzura…" - la toma del cuello y aprieta, hasta que la humana se queda sin aire, escucho a todos mis hermanos sorprenderse y ninguno sabemos qué hacer, pero afortunadamente Bella se detiene pese a que parecía disfrutarlo.

Se aparta y escucho a la chica toser en busca de oxígeno, cuando empezaba a estabilizarse, Bella camina lentamente hacia ella, acaricia su rostro y le dice

\- "Terminaremos después"- no se que sentir… asco, repulsión, pero no puedo asi que solo escucho - "Terminaremos después... Dulzura"- le dice con sorna y la chica se orina.

Sale del baño riendo y se dirige a su clase. - "sus manos Señorita Swan" - le dice preocupada su profesora, Bella parece darse cuenta de sus manos y no solo ella mis hermanos y yo también, su sangre no parecia llamarnos, no era apetecible… olía como ella delicioso, pero sintético… no es como humo.

\- "Accidente en mi carrera matutina" - miente, se lastimó al hacer su rabieta.

\- "¿Por eso llego tarde?"- pregunta su profesora inocentemente

Bella asiente con la cabeza. - "Bien, pero tenga más cuidado, debe ir a la enfermería" -

\- "Lo tendré y no es necesario tengo lo que requiero en mi piernera" - le dice con una sonrisa y sin más se siento junto a la compañera de Kate a lo que está gruñe inconforme.

\- "Hablamos después" - dice mi Bella y la chica asiente; le ayuda a limpiar y vendar sus manos mientras su clase pasa.

Las clases pasan rápidamente hasta el almuerzo, donde nos dirigimos a una mesa en la cafetería donde podamos ver la mesa de mi compañero y la de Kate.

Se sientan en una mesa apartada donde comen en silencio, y mi Bella come tanto que creo que despues tendra dolor de estómago aunque espero que no lo tenga. Cuando terminan hay un momento de silencio, pero finalmente la compañera de las Denali dice:

\- "Bella ¿qué pasó esta mañana?" - Bella se turba y la chica también, pero mi Bella toma su mano reconfortando a su amiga.

\- "No lo se, bueno… no estoy segura, Ang, creo que… - se calla, parece incómoda

\- "Crees que, Bells" - replica con calma

\- "Podemos hablar después en el prado…" - Kate gruñe ante el estremecimiento de su compañera - "mira, Ang te juro que nunca más te volveré a lastimar" - Juara y parece que la chica le cree, Kate está molesta y no puedo culparla se que si fuera alreves yo estaría furiosa.

Después de eso hablaros de cosas al azar, y toda la jornada escolar pasó sin más incidentes, bueno, en realidad, unas alumnas encontraron a Jessica y lo reportaron con un maestro, y el penso que habia sido ella la cual no replicó y al parecer está suspendida una semana por destruir propiedad escolar, sé que debería sentir pena por ella, pero no lo hago…

Cuando mi Bella y su amiga salen de la escuela y se marchan, yo y Kate nos debatimos el seguirlas o no.

* * *

Dos puntos importantes que quiero aclarar:

1- Voy a continuar la historia, espero publicar por lo menos una vez al mes.

2- Las voces y sueños que Bella escucha/ve, TODO es parte de su pasado, un recuerdo, bueno muchos, no estan en orden y espero que conforme avanza la historia tenga sentido, pero eso no pasa en mucho tiempo (tiempo del fic), pero pasara.


	4. Chapter 3 The Ripper

**Capítulo 3**

 **El Destripador**

 **Bella POV**

Destellos de lo que pasó esta mañana y en la escuela pasan por mi mente, mientras conduzco hacia el punto de la carretera más cercano al prado, pero los más repetidos son del incidente con sica… bueno en realidad ese momento parece desatar más… recuerdos, bueno es lo que creo que son en algunos esta Victoria y en otros no, pero todos tienen algo en común yo lastimando… personas.

Una mujer aterrada corriendo por el bosque, un pueblo en llamas después de que termine con cada uno de sus habitantes… muerte, masacre, genocidio en eso giraban mis nuevas memorias. Pero hubo un conjuntos de cadáveres que llamaron mi atención, por que no recuerdo su muerte solo sus cadáveres y fechas… y la ropa es la misma que en mis primeros recuerdos de Victoria.

 _ **\- "Jack…" -**_

Detuve el coche bruscamente, no… no puede ser, cinco cadáveres de agosto a noviembre de 1888 y la manera en la que Victoria me llama _**\- "Jack…" -**_

He estudiado varios casos de asesinos en serie y todos me revuelven el estómago, pero Jack the ripper, por mucho es el que más me molesta, es como si lo odiara, pero si lo odio, eso quiere decir que me odio, pero no recuerdo los asesinatos asi que talvez no soy yo… o si. _**\- "Jack…" -**_ Me estremezco, el resto de las muertes no me molesta, _**\- "Lo merecían" - - "Haré lo que sea para salvarte" -**_

Mis palabras me reconfortan, lo hice con un propósito, pero ripper es otra cosa me da asco…

\- "Bells" - la voz de Ang me saca del espiral de confusión en que ha caído mi mente.

\- "Vamos Ang"- bajamos de la camioneta los cuatro y caminamos hacia el prado, por la mitad del trayecto Ang tropieza y yo la sostengo antes de que caiga, reímos y seguimos caminando esta vez Ang y yo vamos de la mano.

Al llegar al prado Storm y Shadow corren felices, jugando entre sí. Aprieto la mano de Angie y nos sentamos en nuestro lugar cerca de las flores. Un cómodo silencio nos rodea, pero conforme avanza el tiempo se vuelve tenso.

\- "Ang."- comienzo mientras me retiro mis gafas y la miro a los ojos - "Ang, antes de todo me gustaría disculparme contigo nada justifica que yo te… agredi" - mi voz tiembla al recordar la manera en la que trate a mi hermana en todo menos en la sangre - "pero te prometo que nunca más te lastimare de esa manera"- finalizó con el tono más solemne que pude hacer, mientras tomo sus manos y las beso.

Ang me sonríe - "lo sé Bells, lo que sea que pasó este día te desestabilizó, pero yo se que no me harías daño deseando hacerlo." - sonrió - "Y me contaras que está pasando… si esto es por Kate, yo…"- - "No, esto no es por ti ni por ella…" la interrumpo - "Ang hay algo muy malo en mi y quiere salir" - finalizó mirando hacia abajo. Ang levanta mi rostro y dice - "Bells, si no me dices todo no podré ayudarte" -

Suspiro mientras me alejo un poco de ella - "Bien, pero no me interrumpas hasta que acabe y procura tener la mente abierta" - Y le cuento, como empezó con sueño poco claros y fueron evolucionando hasta ser relatos claros, como poco a poco se entrelazaron como si me contaran una historia y luego como evolucionaron a oraciones susurradas por Victoria y para desenvolverse como fragmentos de recuerdos en mi mente; le conté mi conflicto con Jack the ripper y la propia contradicción que esto suponía a mi satisfacción con el caos que estos recuerdos mostraban, a mi me gusta lastimar, pero the ripper es despreciable. En mi elocuente relato omiti el recuerdo de esta mañana y mi pequeño percance con sica.

Silencio, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero fue abrumador.

\- "¿Sobre que fue tu sueño esta mañana? se que fue distinto" - claro que lo sabía y yo le debía una explicación después de todo - "latidos" - le dije - "¿latidos?" - me cuestiono - " si, creo que son..."- _**tom tom…**_ me estremecí, Ang tomo mi mano - " creo que son los latidos de mi madre, de cuando estaba en su panza..."- más silencio.

\- "¿Crees que me volví loca?" -

\- "No lo sé Bells, ciertamente parece una locura, pero no lo llamaremos así hasta estar completamente seguras" -

\- "¿A qué te refieres?" -

\- "Investigaremos, buscaremos todos y cada uno de los indicios que nos puedan indicar que está pasando, sea lo que sea reencarnación, delirios o… locura, lo averiguaremos y lo resolveremos juntas, ¿de acuerdo?" -

\- "De acuerdo" -

\- "Pero Bells para que esto funcione debes ser totalmente honesta conmigo" - trage y ella lo noto - "¿Que no me has dicho?" - _**tom tom…**_ dude pero le explique el incidente con sica.

\- "¿Y no te incomoda haberla tratado asi?" -

\- "No" - Para nada. _**Es justicia**_

\- "¿Crees que lo merecía?" -

\- "Si" - con todo mi ser. _**Es mi deber**_

\- "No se que decir Bells, pero de momento intentemos averiguar todo lo que podamos de tus recuerdos… ha y mantente alejada de sica digo jessica, por cierto ¿porque sica?" -

\- "Ok y es porque es una peste y hay una enfermedad llamada así…"- reímos ante mi chiste simplón

\- "Será mejor que vallamos a tu casa a comenzar la operación Bella Swan" - más risas, nos levantamos y salimos del prado, del bosque.

* * *

Llegamos a mi casa y cuando me disponía a bajar Ang tomo mi mano y me dijo - "Sin importar el resultado, Yo te amo Bells" _**-**_ _**\- "Yo siempre te amare, eres mi hermana y mi heroína" -**_

\- "Como te amo, Angie, gracias por todo" - sonreímos y entramos a mi casa.

Cuando estamos en mi cuarto comenzamos la investigación, buscamos en internet todo lo que se nos ocurre sobre los "síntomas". Buscamos en silencio haciendo anotaciones de lo que consideramos relevante, pero sin mucho éxito.

Me acuesto en mi cama totalmente frustrada, mientras Ang camina como gato enjaulado por mi cuarto.

\- "Tal vez… tal vez necesitemos ayuda profesional" - sugirió Angie

\- "NO, ellos trataran de encerrarme en un manicomio o algo así" - dije con miedo

\- "No los dejaré Bells" - me dice mientras me abraza - "y si no queda de otra tu y yo escaparemos y al carajo con todo y todos" -reímos

\- "tengo miedo Angie" - le digo mientra escondo mi rostro en su cuello

\- "lo sé Bells, pero lo resolveremos, tu y yo contra el mundo" -

\- "tu y yo contra el mundo" - repito _**\- "La familia es todo lo que importa Jack" -**_ si, mi familia es lo que importa, solo Ang y Victoria, solo ellas. Abrazo a Ang con más fuerza, debo asegurarme que la rubia libidinosa no aparte a Ang de mi.

* * *

 **Rose POV**

\- "No sería conveniente" - dice Alice; Kate y yo la miramos - "seguirlas, no sería conveniente; les aseguro que todo estará bien, esperenlas en casa de Bel…" - - "¡esperar! ¿y si la lastima?"- replica Kate - "no lo hará"- dice Alice transmitiendo toda la seguridad que le es posible - "esperen, no, todos esperemos en las afueras de la casa Swan y lo verán" - finaliza con una cálida sonrisa, con renuencia de parte de ambas la seguimos junto al resto de mis hermanos.

Alice llama al esto de la familia y nos reunimos en el bosque atrás de la casa Swan esperando la llegada de las chicas. Cuando llegan los demás nos preguntan lo que pasó y Kate le narra a sus hermanas lo que pasó, ellas están furiosa y me miran, yo les sostengo la mirada, pero en ese momento escuchamos la camioneta de Mi Bella acercarse y nada más importa, aparcan y Mi Bella abre la puerta, pero Angela la detiene.

\- "Sin importar el resultado, Yo te amo Bells" _**-**_ dice con convicción, lo que hace que la deteste porque mi Bella responde - "Como te amo, Angie, gracias por todo" - sonríen y entran la casa tomadas de la mano, si definitivamente la detesto.

En cuanto entran al cuarto de Mi Bella van a la computadora y comienzan a busca información en internet sobre sueños, visiones, alucinaciones, reencarnación y más temas sobre la misma línea de pensamiento, la mayoría es basura, pero ¿para qué buscan eso?

Miró a Edward esperando su respuesta, él suspira y dice - "la mente de Bella, se escucha como un montón de estática y la de Ángela son puros pensamientos al azar, es como si hubiera interferencia, no entiendo mucho, pero creo que Bella experimenta eso sintomas…" - termina con renuencia y yo me siento morir mi compañera está en problemas y yo no puedo ayudarla.

\- "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Angela, podría estar en peligro" - le reprocho Tanya y yo gruñí ante la implicación, pero ambas miramos a Edward para escuchar su respuesta - "Es el segundo dia desde que las conozco y no pareció…" - se excuso

\- "Importante, ja, pues te dire Edward si hay algo extraño con mi compañero me lo dices y yo decido si importa o no" - le dije mientras avanzaba hacia él, pero Emmett se me interpuso y yo solté un resoplido mientras me alejaba de ellos - " ¿algo más?" - cuestione viendo a Alice y Jas, ellos se miraron - " ¿qué es?" - replicó Irina - "No siento las emociones de Bella ni de Angela es como si no estuvieran" - - " Yo no siempre puedo verlas, en ocasiones no hay nada donde se supone que están y en otras es como si desaparecieran" -

Mi Bella se arroja al cama, mientras Angela camina por la cuarto. Lo que trae nuestra atención de vuelta a ellas.

\- "Tal vez… tal vez necesitemos ayuda profesional" -

\- "NO, ellos trataran de encerrarme en un manicomio o algo así" - Gruño, nunca permitiría tal atrocidad.

\- "No los dejaré Bells" - otra vez sentimientos encontrados gratitud por ayudar a Mi Bella y desprecio por tocarla - "y si no queda de otra tu y yo escaparemos y al carajo con todo y todos" - ríen y no me parece mala idea, pero yo iría con ellas.

\- "tengo miedo Angie" - gruño, espera mi amor, te ayudare a luchar contra esto.

\- "lo sé Bells, pero lo resolveremos, tu y yo contra el mundo" -

\- "tu y yo contra el mundo" - Lo dicen con tal convicción que lo supe, su vínculo es irrompible, por ello no puedo odiar a Angela. Miro a las Denali y estas asienten somos las seis contra lo que sea que le pasa a Mi Bella.

Mi familia y yo discutimos un plan de acción para acercarnos a las chicas y poder ofrecer nuestra ayuda - "no debe ser obvio ni implicarnos como vampiros" - dice Edward - "No estoy seguro hijo, esto parece nuestro terreno…" - - "¿A que te refieres Carlisle?" - le cuestiono Tanya - "la obstrucción a sus regalos, y la situación de Bella no parece normal, tengo que investigar, pero me parece que algo más está sucediendo…"- - "Y que, ¿les decimos para que los Volturi vengan y nos maten de una buena vez?" - - "Nada de eso Edward , tenemos que ser cautos, brindar nuestra ayuda sin dar información de más, pero debemos estar preparados de una manera o de otra ellas lo sabran, despues de todo son familia" - con eso concluyo nuestra charla.

Las Denali y yo nos quedamos para custodiar el sueño de nuestras chicas, que se quedaron dormidas mientras estaban fundidas en un abrazo. Kate y yo acordamos acercarnos a ellas y buscar el momento para ofrecer nuestra ayuda, Específicamente la ayuda de la Dra. Tanya, psicóloga y psiquiatra.

* * *

 _ **Hola de nuevo, siento mucho la demora, pero tuve muchos problemas con este capítulo, pero al fin lo acabe.**_

 _ **De nuevo una disculpa y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima amigos.**_


	5. Chapter 4 El Amor Tiene Muchas Formas

**Capítulo 4**

 **El Amor Tiene Muchas Formas**

 **POV Bella**

 _ **Tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom…..**_ Me estremezco en mi sueño, se que es lo que viene, no por favor, despierta, vamos despierta… _**\- "Despierta, Despierta, por favor" - Victoria me dice mientras me sacude, me siento y le doy la espalda - "mi mama dice que si soñamos con algo que no existe hay que decírselo, de esa forma lo ahuyentamos" - me dice - "pero yo sueño con el pasado y eso si que es real…" - por unos momentos nos quedamos en silencio. - "¡Lo tengo! y si te concentras en los recuerdos felices" -**_ mi recuerdo se sigue desarrollando, pero las voces se pierden y la imagen se desvanece - "Victoria, no me dejes, Victoria" - _**Tom tom t…**_ Me estremezco _**\- "...los recuerdos felices" -**_ Felices, el latido era de mi madre y era apacible _**Tom tom tom tom tom tom tom tom**_ No es muy difícil _**\- "Inténtalo de nuevo Jack, no te rindas" - me dice una sonriente Victoria**_ Recuerdos felices, tal vez otro recuerdo, si eso otro recuerdo, otro… Victoria cantando para mi, nuestra primer departamento, mi hogar… Victoria - "Victoria" - Angie - "Angie" - una lluvia de imágenes vienen a mi mente de mi tiempo con Victoria, con Angie y con mis lobos, me siento en calma y comienzo a sumirme en un sueño profundo de nuevo, mientras la imagen de una hermosa rubia se filtra en mis pensamientos - "álainn" (Hermosa) -

* * *

\- "Despierta… vamos Bells, hay que levantarse… Bells" - Ang dice mientras con su dedo picotea mi mejilla, cuando intenta picotear mi mejilla de nuevo capturó su dedo con mi boca - "No, Bellaaaa" - liberó su dedo y la castigó con un ataque de cosquillas, Ang se retuerce e intenta escapar, pero me pongo encima de ella y la aprisiono entre mis piernas - "Bella, por favor" - me dice entre risas y yo me detengo, nos miramos a los ojos. _**Una chica de tez blanca y cabello gris está por debajo de mi, me mira de una manera extraña y hay algo en ella que me llama… - "Jack ¿quien es ella?" - la voz de Victoria me saca de mi ensoñación, me levanto y Victoria se interpone entre la chica y yo, pongo mis manos en sus hombros, pero mis ojos nunca se apartan de la desconocida.**_ La escena desaparece bruscamente y en mi cabeza hay un zumbido horrible, pero tan rápido como llegó, desapareció y una nueva escena se desarrolla. _**Victoria camina unos pasos por delante de mí enfurruñada - "hey espera pequeña, ¿que es lo que tienes?" - le cuestiono, ella me mira enojada - "Ella solo quiere separarnos y tu la dejas" - me reprocha con lágrimas en sus ojitos verdes - "Nadie puede separarnos eres mi hermanita" - Victoria sonríe y yo limpio sus lagrimas - " ¿Lo Prometes?" - - "Lo prometo, destruiré a cualquiera que intente alejarme de ti, Is breá liom deirfiúr beag duit (te amo hermanita)" - Victoria salta a mis brazos y yo la recibo gustosa.**_

\- "Destruiré a cualquiera que intente alejarme de ti, Is breá liom deirfiúr beag duit (te amo hermanita)" - le digo a Ang, ella me miró extrañada y yo me dejo caer sobre ella, pero con cuidado de no lastimarla.

\- "Bella hay que ir a la escuela" - me dice mientras acaricia mi cabeza - "Lo se, tu te duchas primero" - me levanto de un salto para comenzar mi ejercicio matutino mientras una duda se libera en mi mente ¿Victoria no tenía los ojos rojos?

* * *

Conduzco con música a todo volumen mientra Ang y yo cantamos a todo pulmón y por esos bellos instantes todo parece estar bien.

Mientras entramos al estacionamiento de la preparatoria, un camión de bomberos pasa a toda velocidad y lo observó por el espejo retrovisor, fuego, una secuencia de recuerdos de Victoria pasan por mi cabeza que me conducen a un terrible final _**\- "¡Victoria!" - Gritó mientras veo un mansión en llamas, volteo a ver al asesino a mi lado y arremeto en su contra**_ La escena se distorsiona _**una mezcla de sangre, huesos y lo que era su armadura, es todo lo que queda, el residuo de la traición; miro las ruinas de los que fue una mansión y caigo de rodillas y suelto un grito lastimero - "Victoria" - repito una y otra vez su nombre mientras mis enemigos me rodean, volteo a ver a uno de ellos y me ve con lastima a través de la máscara, cierra los ojos mientra levanta su ballesta, cobarde; siento las lanzas, espadas y flechas de sus compañeros atravesando mi cuerpo, escupo sangre, el cobarde abre los ojos mientras dispara su arma y todo se vuelve oscuridad.**_

…

…

…

Salgo de mi estupefacción, al escuchar el grito de Ang - "¡Cuidado!" - esquivó el choque por poco, detengo la camioneta y me bajo de ella, es tan extraño, las cosas son demasiado ruidosas y brillantes, todo me da vueltas; un ser hermoso se aproxima a mi con un halo de luz rodeándola - "tá sí marbh (está muerta)" - le digo y todo se vuelve oscuridad por segunda vez.

* * *

Sueño con la pequeña Victoria de ojos esmeralda y con la grande de ojos carmesíes, ¿que ocasionó el cambio? _**\- "Jack" -**_ \- "Victoria" - le contestó con una sonrisa y la bruma de mi mente parece desvanecerse.

Me levanto mientras miro a mi alrededor, estoy en una habitación del hospital ¿por que no estoy en la clínica de la Push? Charly siempre me lleva ahí, y más importante aún ¿como llegue aquí? un ruido ensordecedor llena mi mente y no puedo evitarlo gritó y caigo a la cama como peso muerto.

* * *

Estoy corriendo en un bosque, mi respiración está agitada, pero sigo corriendo _¿de que estoy huyendo?_ _**una mansión en llamas**_ comienzo a llorar, Victoria, quiero huir, pero esto es importante, _tengo que saber que paso con ella_ , con mi pequeña Victoria, así que me detengo y avanzó hacia el fuego.

 _ **Victoria toca el chelo, la escucho por lo que parecen horas, todo es tan pacífico, pero el sonido de varias pisadas aproximarse nos saca de nuestro mundo. Salgo a recibir a nuestros visitantes, son algunas personas del pueblo, quieren informarnos que un grupo de 17 desconocidos se presentó en el pueblo y han estado preguntando por nosotros, agradezco su lealtad y ellos se retiran. Vuelvo a entrar a la mansión y Victoria me mira con sus hermosos ojos carmesí.**_

Estos recuerdos son fatigantes y están cargados de tristeza, intento reflexionar en lo que vi, yo pretendo ser hombre, Victoria tiene los ojos rojos, el pueblo me teme y respeta al mismo tiempo y tenemos un posible enemigo, intentó volver al recuerdo, pero todo da vueltas y mis párpados se sienten pesados así que me sumerjo en la niebla que se ha formado a mi alrededor.

* * *

La próxima vez que estoy "cociente" me digo a mi misma que debo llegar al final de la historia no importa cuan doloroso sea, así que vuelvo a buscar el recuerdo en mi memoria, _**una mansión en llamas, Victoria y nuestra muerte…**_

 _ **Los hombres que han estado en el pueblo parecen demasiado interesados en mi pequeña y yo, lo cual es una mala noticia, así que sin importar qué o quienes sean, deben morir.**_

 _ **Un mensajero llega a la mansión y dice que hubo un robo en el banco del pueblo y estaban llamando a todos los clientes y yo al ser un terrateniente, claro que tenía un montón de dinero en el banco, pero no quería dejar a Victoria, esta me dijo que estaría bien, con renuencia me marcho con el mensajero y este se aleja de mí en cuanto entramos al pueblo.**_

 _ **¡No había ningún robo! así que eché a correr a casa, a Victoria; corrí tan rápido como pude, mi cuerpo se distorsiono y explotó en una especie de… no tengo idea, no me veo como nada que haya visto antes, de mi cuerpo sale humo, como una estela dejada a mi paso.**_

 _ **Corrí tan rápido que llegue a la mansión en apenas un parpadeo; no había nadie, ningún miembro de la servidumbre estaba en su lugar y no podía sentir a nadie dentro de la casa, volví a mi forma humana y entre en la mansión buscando un indicio de Victoria, lo único que encontré fue una pila de ceniza y su chelo destrozado.**_

Mis lagrimas recorren mi rostro, estaba enfadada conmigo misma por ser tan ingenua, quería parar, pero debía ver todo el recuerdo por lo que pelee con la bruma que amenaza con llevarme a la inconsciencia de nuevo.

 _ **No se cuanto tiempo estuve de rodillas ante esta terrible escena, pero repentinamente sentí una presencia cerca de mí, no era mi Victoria, era esa chica peli gris - "No sufrió, fue rápido…" - las advertencias de Victoria, pasaron por mi cabeza, sentí culpa y rabia, debía morir, pero no sería la única me llevaría a esta perra albina conmigo; mi cuerpo vuelve a cambiar y mi monstruoso cuerpo arroja a la mujer por la pared, la sigo y intentó destruirla, pero nuevos enemigos se presentan, peleó con todos, pero es difícil enfrentarse a tantos adversarios.**_

 _ **Me arrojan por la ventana hacia el patio delantero, me reincorporo y mis adversarios salen de una mansión en llamas, nuestra lucha se reanuda, pero uno de ellos pone su mano en mi cabeza y lo veo, como sorprenden a Victoria, como la atacan cobardemente y la someten, como la perra que llame amiga, le arroja un líquido que la quema viva.**_

 _ **\- "¡Victoria!" - Gritó mientras veo la mansión en llamas, volteo a ver al asesino a mi lado y arremeto en su contra mientras me transformo en un monstruo de nuevo, el humo parece mantener a raya a los otros y yo desato toda mi furia hacia la vil basura que mató a mi Victoria; una mezcla de sangre, huesos y lo que era su armadura, es todo lo que queda, el residuo de la traición; miro las ruinas de los que fue una mansión y caigo de rodillas de regreso a mi forma humana y suelto un grito lastimero - "Victoria" - repito una y otra vez su nombre mientras mis enemigos me rodean, volteo a ver a uno de ellos y me ve con lastima a través de la máscara, cierra los ojos mientra levanta su ballesta, cobarde; siento las lanzas, espadas y flechas de sus compañeros atravesando mi cuerpo, escupo sangre, el cobarde abre los ojos mientras dispara su arma y todo se vuelve oscuridad.**_

Lloró como nunca había llorado antes, es mi culpa, mi Victoria murió por mi causa, lloro mientras rasgo mi ropa y echó tierra sobre mi cabeza… _deben pagar, los matare a todos, pagaran, suplicaran morir._ Una imagen de Angela cruza mis pensamientos, mis lobos y una sexy rubia con la que nunca he hablado… y por extraño que parezca una imagen de Victoria surca mis pensamientos. _**\- "Jack" -**_ mi pequeña niña intenta reconfortarme o al menos la versión de Victoria en mi mente. No te preocupes pequeña estaré bien, pero por ahora déjame guardar luto...

* * *

Cuando me recompongo y me levanto, miro el bosque y suspiro, durante mi periodo de luto he meditado sobre este lugar y lo que aprendí:

-Primeramente estoy dentro de mi cabeza.

-Victoria crece y sus ojos cambiaron, pero mi aspecto físico no parece cambiar, de hecho parezco tener la misma edad que ahora.

\- Soy una especie de cosa… que echa humo…

\- A pesar de que se algunos detalles de mi vida, principalmente junto a Victoria, hay muchos huecos todavía.

 _Debo saber más_ ¿pero como? _Debo recordar_ , si ese es el camino, recordaré y los que mataron a mi Victoria _pagarán por lo que hicieron_ , _los destruiré_ antes de que intenten lastimar a mi Ang.

Para proteger a mi mamada y cobrar mi venganza _debo recordar todo_ , pero con cuidado, _no puedo cometer errores_ , ¿como comienzo a recordar? ¿como?

Suspiro frustrada tengo que hablar con Ang, pero para eso tengo que salir de aquí, como salir de un bosque dentro de tu mente… supongo que es una especie de sueño, por lo que solo debo desear despertar…

* * *

Despierto en la clínica de la Push tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, mientras me incorporo unos cálidos brazos me rodean, es Ang, está llorando, yo la abrazo con fuerza; parece que mis sentido se han desarrollado, Ang huele tan bien como a lavanda, cuando abro los ojos todo parece más nítido, mis ojos captan pequeños detalles que antes no veía; Ang me abraza con más fuerza y yo me fundo en su cálido abrazo.

Ang se limpia su rostro con la manga de su suéter - "¿Que paso Bells?" - _miente_ , ¿que? pero si confío en Ang, _si lo hago, pero no es seguro,_ ¿seguro? _, algo nos acecha,_ cuando sea propicio le diré, pero por el momento - "De qué hablas Ang estuviste ahí, Quill soltó una viga en la construcción de los Johnson y esta me golpeó" - le digo con una sonrisa con la intención de reducir el shock de mis palabras, pero esto parece tener el efecto contrario por que los ojos de Ang se agrandan y parece más preocupada que antes - "¿Que?" - le preguntó su mirada comienza a inquietarme. Ang abre y cierra la boca una y otra vez, de repente se levanta y comienza a ir hacia la puerta - "Voy por Leah" - dice mientras cierra la puerta.

Me recuesto mientras froto mis sienes, no quiero mentirle, pero.. _no es seguro_ , y bueno torturar a ese perro por el incidente de la viga será un bonus, en fin, espero que regrese pronto tengo hambre, rasco mi pansa ¿pero que? me incorporo, hay un tubo conectado a mi estómago - "¡¿Qué rayos?!" - gritó; Ang y Lee entran corriendo a la habitación - "¡¿Porque hay un tubo en mi barriga?!" - y de nuevo la imitación de nemo, pero esta vez son ambas - "Bells" - comienza Leah, la miró con impaciencia esperando que continúe - "Creo que necesito refuerzos" - y sin más sale de la habitación, miró a Ang y esta solo me sonríe para seguir a Leah, suspiro con fastidio, supongo que solo me queda esperar.

\- "¡Me importan un carajo tus reglas absurdas Billy!" - escuchó el fuerte grito de Leah, Ang entra a la habitación y toma mi mano - "Leah traerá a dos doctores de fuera de la Push que podrán explicarte mejor lo que pasó, pero necesita el permiso del consejo tribal" - - "De acuerdo" - Ang se acuesta a mi lado buscando comodidad y yo la abrazo intentando tranquilizarla, en cuanto puedo te diré la verdad Ang solo espera.

\- "Cuando salga de aquí quiero que me hagas tu famosa lasaña" - ella sonríe y continuamos hablando de toda la deliciosa comida que me hará por ser un buen paciente para la Dra. Clearwater y definitivamente me comportare la comida de Ang es deliciosa, _sere el mejor paciente_ , el mejor.

* * *

Como una hora después Leah junto otros dos doctores rubios cuya salud era dudosa entraron a la habitación, haciendo que Angie se levantara de la cama y mirara hacia abajo, la miro con duda, pero vuelvo mi atención a los médicos cuando el Dr. tose incómodo, Leah mira a Ang con una ceja alzada y la otra Dra. tiene los ojos cerrados y parece que intenta calmarse, regreso mi mirada a Angie - "¿Estás bien?"- ella asiente y yo tomo su mano y sonrió. El ambiente en la habitación parece tensarse de nuevo.

\- "¿Y que tienen que decir Docs? ¿Por que hay un tuvo en mi pansa si solo me golpea la cabeza con la viga?" - parece que mi "inocente" cuestionamiento regresa a todos a la situación que nos apremia.

\- "Siento ser la portadora de malas noticias Señorita Swan, pero no es por el golpe con la viga que está aquí, sino porque se desmayó en dos ocasiones y parece que tiene amnesia y lo concerniente al tuvo, hace tres semanas y media dejó de alimentarse y fue la mejor solución que pudimos hallar" - suelta todo de golpe y yo la miré boquiabierta no se supone que los doctores tengan no se... tacto, quiero decir sí que estoy mintiendo, pero si no, me hubiera desmayado por la sobrecarga de información.

Los otros parecen desaprobar la manera de proceder de la doctora, al igual que yo, de su discurso me han saltado dos cosa dijo semanas y mi nombre lo escupió cual grosería.

Mi falta de reacción preocupo a Angie ya que esta se sentó en la cama y me miró expectante, yo intente sonreírle, pero la verdad es que estaba un poco impactada dijo semanas y para mi fueron unas cuantas horas ¿Que rayos paso? los brazos de Ang me rodearon y yo le devolví automáticamente el abrazo mientra escondí mi rostro en su cuello, y al parecer la sensatez volvió a los médicos por que estos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

La siguiente vez que vi a los doctores les pregunte todo lo que considere oportuno y para desdicha mía la única pregunta que contestaron fue que el día de mañana iría a el hospital para retirar la sonda. Ellos por su parte me hicieron un montón de preguntas que respondí puntualmente, manteniendo mi mentira. Después del interrogatorio me hicieron una serie de pruebas para determinar mi estado de salud, las pase todas, pero ellos parecieron confundirse más ante esto.

Para mi diversión y molestia de la doctora, Angie decidió pasar la noche conmigo y Lee despidió a los doctores, era como si quisiera apartarlos de nosotras. Por nuestra parte, Angie me contó todo lo interesante que había pasado mientras estuve fuera y lo que parecía no recordar, afortunadamente omite todo lo referente a nuestra charla en el prado, mientras charlábamos me concentré en ella y deje de un lado lo extraños que eran los tres doctores y todo lo que sucedió en mi mente en estos dos meses que estuve inconsciente, ¡dos meses! ¿que rayos paso? bueno ya me concentraré en ello después ahora mi atención es para mi Angie que ha estado llorando todo este tiempo.

Cuando nos disponemos a dormir le hago una pregunta que ha estado rondando mi mente - "Angie ¿Dónde están Storm y Shadow?" -

\- "No lo sé, pero desde hace unas semanas mientras estoy contigo me dejan y se van al bosque, pero cuando estoy en casa o en la escuela uno de ellos está conmigo y el otro no está, al principio creí que estaría contigo, pero no y después que estaría donde Charly, pero tampoco" - la miro durante un momento esos dos solo nos siguen a ella y a mi ¿donde estarán?

\- "Bueno supongo que donde estén, creen que son necesarios" - le digo con una sonrisa ella asiente y se acurruca en mis brazos.

Una vez que estoy segura de que Angie duerme reflexiono sobre lo que ocurrió desde que desperté; hay algo raro en Lee y lo otros dos doctores, no malo ni peligroso solo diferente y muy extraño, parecen estar tensos entre ellos y no parece que le agrade a la doctora, parece que le gusta Ang y creo que es mutuo, pero ¿que paso con la rubia libidinosa? en realidad no importa - "matare a cualquiera que intente alejarte Angie, eres mi hermanita y no te perderé a ti también" - le digo mientra beso su sien, Angie se abraza mas a mi cuerpo y yo la aprieto con fuerza. - "codlata go maith (duerme bien)" -

* * *

 ** **POV** Rosalie  
**

Mi Bella se estremece en sus sueño, quiero ir con ella y consolarla, pero se que no debo todavía no… - "Victoria, no me dejes, Victoria" - ¿Que? ¿quien es esa? y ¿porque mi compañero la llama? ¿por qué la necesita? Mi Bella vuelve a estremecerse, pero parece tranquilizarse rápidamente.

\- "Victoria" - dice su nombre con vehemencia y suelto un gruñido - "Angie" - usa el mismo tono así que tal vez no es lo que estoy pensando - "álainn (Hermosa)" - ¡Valla! no sabia que hablara irlandés, me gustaría que ese dulce susurro se dirigiera a mi.

* * *

La humana Denali se despierta e intenta pararse, pero no puede por que es prisionera de los brazos de Mi Bella - "Despierta… vamos Bells, hay que levantarse… Bells" - intenta despertarla mientras la molesta con su dedo, pero Mi Bella toma su dedo en su boca y en el bosque se escuchan cuatro gruñidos incluyendo el mio. - "No, Bellaaaa" - la suelta, pero comienza a hacerle cosquillas, su amiga intenta liberarse, pero Mi Bella la aprisiona con sus piernas, más gruñidos, son solo amigas, me repito una y otra vez en mi mente - "Bella, por favor" - suplica entre risas y Mi Bella se detiene, pero no cambia su posición es más parece perdida en su mirada… La humana se retuerce incomoda, pero no puede salir de su agarre.

\- "Destruiré a cualquiera que intente alejarme de ti, Is breá liom deirfiúr beag duit (te amo hermanita)" - dice con un tono que causa escalofríos en las Denali y en mi, pero ¿como un humano puede tener ese efecto? las palabras de Charles suenan en mi cabeza.

\- "Bella hay que ir a la escuela"- la humana me saca de mis pensamientos - "Lo se, tu te duchas primero" - se levantó de un salto para comenzar su ejercicio, pero parece que su mente está en otro lugar.

* * *

Las seguimos por el bosque mientras conducen con música a todo volumen y cantan a todo pulmón, pero cuando están a punto de llegar Kate y yo nos posicionamos junto a mis hermanos y Tanya e Irina se quedan en el bosque.

Un camión de bomberos pasa a toda velocidad y Mi Bella se distrae, parece ida, un auto se dirige peligrosamente hacia su camioneta y comienzo a moverme al mismo tiempo que Kate hacia _Mi compañero_.

\- "¡Cuidado!" - esquiva el choque por poco, se detiene y baja del vehículo, parece aturdida.

Cuando estoy a unos pasos de ella me mira y dice con profunda tristeza - "tá sí marbh (está muerta)" - y se desmaya, yo alcanzo a capturarla mientras Kate y su humana se aproximan, pero las ignoro en mi mente solo hay una idea clara _llevar a Mi Compañera con Charles._

* * *

La llevamos al hospital, Charles se apresura a revisar el estado de Mi Bella, una de las enfermeras debió de llamar a su padre porque el jefe Swan entra y cuestiona a las enfermeras, al parecer hay órdenes de llevarla a la clínica de la Push, me enfurezco su hija está siendo atendida y lo único que le interesa es su ubicación.

La humana de los Denali se le acerca con los lobos custodiando su camino, en serio porque a todos les parece normal que esos animales están en todos lados. Ella le explica lo que sucedió y que fuimos mis hermanos y yo quienes la trajimos aquí y que el hospital solo cumplió su deber.

\- "Sabes que Bella solo puede ser tratada por Leah, Ángela… si alguien se entera de su condición" - aprieta los puños con fuerza ¿qué condición? miro a la humana Denali esperando recibir más información - "Charly, lo que importa ahora es que Bella mejore" - el jefe le sonríe, Ángela se aparta de él ante el ligero empujón de uno de los lobos para dirigirse de regreso con las Denali.

Charly mira a Ángela con desdén y a las Denali con desprecio - "Si tan solo supieras lo que eso es, pero supongo que se debe a tu nulo instinto de autoconservación" - miró a Edward - "Es lo que pensó Ross, pero hay algo raro la mayoría de sus pensamientos están en un idioma que desconozco" -

Después de eso Charles le informo al jefe que Mi Bella estaba estable y todo era cuestión de esperar a que despertara, _esta bien, esta a salvo_ , el jefe pidió el traslado a la clínica de la Push y Charles intentó convencerlo de que era mejor tenerla en un hospital a lo que el jefe respondió que es mejor estar con gente de confianza y sin mas se alejo.

Charles intentó todo, pero lo más que pudo conseguir fue que Mi Bella pasara la noche para ser trasladada a la clínica por la mañana. Las Denali y su humana se quedaron en la sala de espera conmigo y aunque la humana parecía cómoda con ellas se mantuvo atenta al estado de Mi Bella, su vínculo parece muy fuerte, incluso la familia de la humana vino a ver como se encontraba y traerle un poco de comida a su hija.

* * *

El día paso lento y la noche aún más. Mi Bella ni siquiera se movía en su sueño, parecía una estatua y si no fuera por el suave latido de su corazón y su respiración, creería… _no ella está bien_ , céntrate en su corazón.

En la madrugada Mi Bella comienza a agitarse en su sueño, lo que me calma un poco - "Victoria" - sale de sus labios con tanta dulzura que me encuentro deseando que sea mi nombre el que sale de sus labios.

Se levanta mirando a su alrededor confundida, de repente suelta un grito y Charles y un grupo de enfermeras entran a su habitación, pero mi Bella a caído de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Espero que puedan ayudarla y no soy la única, Ángela llora desconsolada y me permito empatizar con ella.

* * *

Unas horas después los perros sarnosos de la Push entran y la loba firma los papeles de traslado y se la llevan. Miró impotente como la alejan de mí a un lugar donde no puedo velar, Charles me abraza y yo correspondo, uno de los lobos de Mi Bella toca mi pierna con su hocico y yo le sonrío con tristeza.

Ángela intenta ir con ellos para disgusto de las Denali, pero el jefe le dice que debe descansar, ella se queda parada en su lugar hasta que Kate se le acercó poniendo su mano en su hombro, pero esto no parece calmarla. Los lobos corren hacia Ángela y esta los acaricia.

* * *

Los siguientes días son un martirio y un borrón, corro alrededor de la frontera, cazo cuando no soportó el hambre solo para volver a la frontera en cuanto estoy saciada.

Mi teléfono suena, es Alice, así que contesto lo mas rápido que puedo - "Todo está bien" - es lo primero que me dice - "Ángela vendrá, me parece que quiere hablar de Bella" - no ha terminado la frase y yo me encuentro corriendo a toda velocidad a casa.

Esme y Alice me obligan a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, al principio me resisto, pero me convence diciendo que Ángela se distraerá si me ve así y tal vez cambie de opinión sobre hablarnos de Mi Bella.

La espera de Ángela me resulta eterna, pero al fin llega junto a Kate y los lobos de Mi Bella. Cuando entran los lobos corren hacia mi y me olfatean para luego echarse a mis pies.

Ángela me mira extrañada y luego a los lobos - "ellos nunca hacen eso" - susurra, afortunadamente Carmen decide centrar su atención en el tema de nuestro interés Mi Bella. - "Hola querida ¿Cómo se encuentra Bella?" -

Nos explica el desarrollo de Bella, al parecer durante poco más de un mes estuvo como en piloto automático, comiendo lo que le ponían enfrente e incluso se paraba para ir al baño, pero no se comunicó de ninguna manera, era como si estuviera en trance. Mi amor ¿que te esta pasando? Angela continúa su relato diciéndonos que ayer dejó de hacer esto y hoy le colocarán una sonda de alimentación. _Malditos perros que no me dejan verla y maldito Charly que la movió a esa excusa de clínica_.

Charles se aclara la garganta - "¿que crees que causo el cambio?" -

\- "No lo se, no paso nada diferente" -

\- "Y no pasó algo distinto o peculiar en los días previos a los desmayos" - Intenta que nos cuente lo de sus visione y lo de Jessica o algo más que ayude a Charles a convencer al jefe Swan de trasladar a Bella al hospital.

\- "No, nada relevante" - Sabemos que miente, pero no podemos decirle y no es como si esa información ayudará al diagnóstico, nadie tiene idea de que es lo que está pasando.

Las Denali intentan darle comodidad y distraerla del estado de Mi Bella, pero no parece funcionar, después de unos minutos, Ángela comienza a llorar para después reír con amargura, los lobos se mueven hacia Ángela.

\- "jeje… ustedes son nuevos en el pueblo y claro que no saben cómo Bells y yo nos hicimos amigas… ella era extraña, se alejaba de todos y nunca quería jugar con nadie, hasta que encontró a estos dos" - hace una pausa y acaricia a los lobos - "Cuando teníamos once años tres hombres vinieron a visitar Fork, lo cual era extraño pues no es un pueblo turístico, bueno esta la Push, pero es más una atracción para locales" - Niega con la cabeza como disipando una idea - "Estos hombres no parecían peligrosos, así que todos lo dejamos ser hasta que nos acostumbramos a su presencia, en un pueblo donde todos se conocen por generaciones y donde puedes enviar a tu hija de once años a la tienda del otro lado del pueblo porque todos son confiables, no tardaron en mostrar su verdadera cara, era uno de esos raros días cuando está soleado, inclusive el suelo se secó casi por completo…" - se queda callada por un momento.

\- "Cuando me llevaron, estaba tan asustada, sabía que no debía ir con ellos, pero estaba paralizada. Me llevaron a su campamento en medio del bosque, ignoro para que me querian por que nunca dijeron algo que lo revelara, pase cuatro días a pan y agua…" - No necesito ser Jasper para saber que mi familia estaba en ebullición _¿Que bastardo lastima niños?_ \- "y paso, aullidos, un montón de ellos, no sabía de dónde venían y tuve tanto miedo, los hombres se dispersaron, por pánico supongo… una mano se poso en mi boca y giró mi rostro suavemente, era Bella, ella tomó mi mano y corrimos, tan rápido como podíamos, Bella me llevó a través del bosque, hasta el lugar donde unos árboles se cayeron a causa de un rayo y nos ocultamos después de todo éramos pequeñas y no podíamos correr por siempre, mucho menos enfrentarlos… cuando Storm y Shadow nos encontraron sentí como si mi corazón se fuera a salir de mi pecho, pero Bella me calmo, esa fue la primera vez que ella abrazo a alguien por voluntad propia." - Por un momento su mente parece ir a otro lado - "pasamos el dia en ese lugar y para cuando caía la noche escuchamos pasos, Bella tomó un palo y los lobos comenzaron a gruñir, un hombre me tomó por el brazo y me sacó de mi escondite, Bella saltó sobre él y lo golpeó muchas veces hasta que otro señor la retuvo…" - estoy segura que si tuviera un latido de corazón este se detendría.

\- "jajajaja… eran policías y específicamente el hombre que me sostuvo y al que Bella golpeo era su padre, la cara de Bella cuando se percató y como oculto el palo en su espalda, me hicieron reir y por primera vez desde que fui secuestrada me sentí bien" - Mi familia estaba muda y las Denali parecen alternar entre ira y alivio, hasta consolidar una mezcla de ambos.

\- " Bella es la niña que me ayudo cuando mas lo necesite, que me sostuvo durante noches interminables de pesadillas, que me juro que siempre me protegería cuando me enteré de que mis padres dejaron de buscarme porque las estadísticas decían que era poco probable que me encontraran, es la niña que luchó con su miedo a las personas y se esforzó por hacerme sentir segura… Bella es mi familia y no tengo idea de como ayudarla" - Nadie responde, ¿qué pueden decir para aliviar su importancia? cuando somos igual de inútiles en estas circunstancias.

* * *

Me dirijo de nuevo a la frontera a esperar que mi amor despierte.

Uno de los lobos de mi Bella me ha seguido y después de una cuantas horas me alcanza, yo lo ignoro, porque no se que hacer, supongo que es mejor estar acompañada.

Han pasado semanas desde que vi a mi familia, pero no he estado sola uno de los lobos de Mi Bella siempre esta conmigo, al principio no sabia que hacer, pero poco a poco me fui acoplando; cuando cazo esperan a que termine de drenar a mi víctima para después devorar el cadáver. Es extraño, pero creo que mi bestia reconoce a los lobos como de Mi Bella y por eso no tiene ningún interés de usarlos como bocadillo.

Durante mi tiempo en la frontera he reflexionado sobre la historia que nos dijo Ángela, pero intento no formarme una idea de Mi Bella, deseó que ella me cuente todo, sobretodo deseo saber de qué se trata ese miedo del que hablo. Nadie lastima a mi compañero y permanece impune.

Los lobos empiezan a aullar, parecen felices… el sonido de mi teléfono los interrumpe.

\- "Bella despertó, ven a casa" - corro tan rápido como puedo.

Alice tuvo una visión de mi Bella y al parecer los conocimientos de Charles y Tanya son necesarios, por que la doctora de la clínica les pide que acudan a esta.

* * *

Horas, han pasado horas y ni Charles ni Tanya han llamado, mi mente me muestra millones de escenarios y la mayoría son desalentadores, por fin escuchó el auto de Charles acercarse y salgo a recibirlos.

Aún están en la vereda cuando Charles comienza a hablar - "Bella está bien físicamente y mañana irá al hospital para que retirar la sonda" - Alivio y felicidad me invade, mañana veré de nuevo a mi Bella.

\- "No te emociones tanto Rosalie, tu compañera parece haber perdido la memoria y Ángela no le ha dicho que rompieron, y parece que Bella a la que no le interesa MI COMPAÑERA de manera romántica y que no le gusta el contacto físico disfruta de tocar demasiado a MI Angel" - Tanya termina con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

\- "Contacto que tu compañera parece disfrutar y alentar ¿cierto?" - Gruñó en respuesta, mi Bella tenía una vida antes de conocerme, pero pronto le demostrare que soy mejor para ella que esa humana.

Kate me golpea, lanzándome hacia el garaje, destruyendo un costado del mismo y uno de los soportes de la casa, mientras escucho el crepitar de las maderas, tomo mi bebe en mis manos y lo sacó del garaje justo a tiempo antes de que toda nuestra casa se venga abajo.

Lo bajó con cuidado y le doy una revisión rápida, no hay daños mayores; unos cuantos rayones, pero nada que un pulida y un retoque de la pintura no pueda arreglar. Suspiro con alivio mi bebe no fue dañado.

Esme está regañando a Kate, Tanya e incluso a Irina por su falta de control, estas parecen querer refutar, pero Esme está furiosa su casa está en ruinas y no les da tregua.

Em se acerca a mí con sus consolas y me pregunta si puede ponerlas en el auto mientras se sacude escombro del cabello, yo le asiento mirando al cielo, Mi Bella está mejor, salvé a mi bebe de una desgracia y las Denali están recogiendo la casa y clasificando los desechos, es un hermoso día.

* * *

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco Charles me contó lo que pasó en su visita a la clínica de la push, quiero ir a verla, pero sé que no puedo; comienzo a retirar los escombros porque se que si voy a la frontera no podré resistir el deseo de verla y no puedo arruinarlas cosa tan cerca de verla de nuevo, Mi Bella.

Carmen se compadece de las Denali y distrae a Esme hablando de la nueva casa, ver el lado positivo supongo. Esme parece apreciar la distracción y comienza a planear la reconstrucción parece genuinamente feliz.

La noche paso muy lento, demasiado lento era como si mi reloj se hubiera descompuesto, Storm y Shadow me acompañaron durante estas tortuosas horas, lo sorprendente es que cada vez que las Denali se me acercaban estos les gruñían, esto desconcentro a mi familia, pero a mi me hizo muy feliz seguro que agradar a estos dos era un paso más cerca del corazón de Mi Bella.

* * *

 **POV Jane**

La mayoría de la guardia tenía a su compañero dentro de la misma y los que no la encontraron en el transcurso del tiempo, desde que estamos con ellos. 2000 años de ser parte de la guardia Vulturi; Hedi, mi hermano y yo éramos los únicos sin un compañero, por lo que desarrollamos una amistad extraña. Hedi y Alec hablaban por horas y yo solo les hacía compañía con una intervención ocasional, no era excelente, pero era bueno. Con mi suerte no se porque me sorprendo, Hedi fue la primera encontró a su compañera a principios del siglo pasado, una chica con pelo multicolor, su cabello parece vomito de unicornio, pero eso no fue lo peor, no, mi hermano y yo estábamos acostumbrados a la soledad, soledad compartida, pero mi hermano también encontró a su compañero en una chica que la compañera de Heidi convirtió… Así que ahora estoy completamente sola, todo por un par de estúpidas, estoy sola a causa de Tor y Bre.

Suspiro con fastidio, desearía tener un compañero, pero se que eso es prácticamente imposible… supongo que mi única compañía son las estrellas y esta torre, mi lugar feliz, lejos de todos los idiotas del castillo y sus estúpidas relaciones burbujeantes.

* * *

Varios miembros de la guardia fuimos llamados a la sala del trono, una carta había llegado esta mañana y los reyes y reinas estaban muy alterados, Aro decidió que sería conveniente leernos la carta.

\- "Buen Día, estimados Vulturi…." - la carta era estúpida, demente, delirante y me encontré riendo a todo pulmón, los miembros de la guardia me miraron extrañados, pero no pude evitarlo la carta básicamente decía: "hemos roto sus leyes y somos tan estúpidos que se los notificamos, por favor átennos a todos antes de que nuestra estupidez se extienda y genere la destrucción de nuestra especie, gracias"

Cuando mi risa se detuvo - "Entonces mis Reyes ¿cuando salimos para exterminar a estos idiotas?" - Pregunte

\- "Salen para China mañana por la mañana" -¿China? ¿Chinos? ni siquiera sabía que hubiera un aquelarre Chino, tal vez el mas idiota de todos los tiempos, los idiotas se han revelado a un grupo de personas selectos de un culto extraño y se presentaron como una especie de semidioses o algo así, lo peor los muy idiotas nos lo notificaron asegurándose que todo estaba bajo control. Matarlos será satisfactorio.

La junta se extendió mientras Aro y Cayo discutían el como tratar con ellos, para mi era sencillo maten a los idiotas y a su séquito, pero al parecer para los Reyes no es tan sencillo, formulan un plan ridículo, pero bueno supongo que un suicidio grupal, es lo mejor para mantener nuestro secreto… no tan divertido como una masacre, pero eficiente y un poco de diversión es mejor que nada.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor**

 **Hola, siento mucho la demora, al principio tuve algunos problemas con el cap y después la vida no me dejaba escribir, pero no me olvido de esta historia; no hago promesas, pero tratare de publicar regularmente.**

 **Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima, amigos.**


End file.
